User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Fine. I will. Also, it's XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI etc. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay Per, your go. Anyways, you can have the first attack if you'd like. As they say: "Ladies first" :P Also, you might find something interesting with this one. I'm sure you might like it (or at least get some amusement out of it) XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Nothing at the moment, and good luck with yer battle. I hope Sherry wins. (Make this bruh proud :P) [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 23:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, does having one more Magic besides the limit being for only seven Magics had to be consider basic? If so, for example, the user got the Celestial Spirit Magic, but has only decided to hold just any less than one silver key alone, would that still be a basic condition of summoning?AdventRequiem (talk) 00:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for clearing up my misassumption of the rule, Miss Perchan. I thought when it saids exceeding beyond seven Magic is...blabla and so on got me a little confuse so I wanted to confirm it by asking you.AdventRequiem (talk) 01:53, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, can I have your permission in using the article, Nullification Magic?AdventRequiem (talk) 05:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) lol sorry, Miss Perchan. I will be using you as my medium on how to edit my own signature name (four tildes). Although, I don't where to begin with. ;/AdventRequiem (talk) 06:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) So yea Yea, I'm in, but I'm not sure how a three-way royale goes without it being a clusterfuck.....though that may just have been your plan to begin with. And the rule sits well with me, go with it. 06:17:22 Sat Sorry for the late response but I would like to take you up on your offer about buffing up Eugene. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Per did you post yet? I'm up for now and doing a few things while I'm here. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 08:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, Miss Perchan. :PAdventRequiem (talk) 08:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, I try pulling a wikitext in my signature, but the part when you say "Copy my signature (go to source mode here), and post that in your own signature section. Then edit it and change colours to your own whim" kinda got me a little lost. This is the best I can managed if it did show up in my signature or not. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now -yawn-.._.AdventRequiem (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 08:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. But I'm curious, why am I the only one that goes last? You handle everyone else first then me. XD Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to post. This is getting interesting =w= Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, why not because my quote and image need some fixing. Anyways, I want the color to be teal. Thank you very much, Miss Perchan. :P'AdventRequiem' (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 17:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) From Madness Cat again Hey, Per-chan! How ya doing, happy holidays to you :) I want to ask you something. I know, that Slayer Magic is very cool, its rather dangerous, powerful and etc. But, several days ago I caugth myself on the mind, if the Slayer of one style can also attain another style? I don't mean a Dragon Slayer, who consumed his element of his God-slaying counterpart and attain Dragon God Mode. I mean, if Slayer can be from two different churches, for example and only for example, Demon and Phoenix, but with similar element, for example, earth. In theory, can such thing exist? And if yes, will it be overpowered or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Her Per. I was going to create a spell for Athrun that involves consumption of other elements. It would look like this. Is it plausible? [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 22:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey must exert the same of amount of energy as the attack he's attempting to absorb, that's it. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 14:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Man-made elements? Sorry, I prolly know what're talking about, brain just not working right now. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 14:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Can you get on now...? Giselle, babe, can you get on chatango now? or anything..? "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) By 'that', you mean the source code right, Miss Perchan?AdventRequiem (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 06:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol. I copy and paste the source code onto the signature, but it's not doing anything good. :P I'm not experience with source code firsthand. tehee'AdventRequiem' (The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon) 06:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Miss Perchan. It work. I can finally rejoice myself when going to sleep after everything is said and done here. :PAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users from Fairy Tail Fanon 02:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 07:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sadly. Well, okay then, thank you :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 13:12, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ooohh. That. That's a good weakness too. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Converse)']] 15:01, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay! I'm taking a course for YouTube stuffles! And that's going to take a while too! Oh wells! And it's fine, take as long as you need my little lotus flower. :3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 15:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Is it still possible to used game gifs from Final Fantasy XV for my character Keith Maverick, Miss Perchan? AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I will used this for an example of what gif I wanted to use, but doubt that will happen anyways. It's just me and Highestbounty123 were giving me advices not to use the wrong gifs to misguide my character so...AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the example, Miss Perchan.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 17:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Your go. Let's see how you do at close-range :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Translations Mind doing some translations for me? It's for a few monikers. 21:54:02 Sun Ah, thanks, amiga. I made some changes as some monikers I could do myself, anyway, the names are: Wizard King. Sulla of the Lights. Godric's Children. Magic Council Science Directorate. Ranger Corps. That's it for now, all the ones I could think of that I need any real help with. Thanks again for helping me out. 03:47:12 Tue Ah, thank you. 01:33:32 Wed PER! PER! PER! I got an idea for anew PHoenix Slayer sub-magic. I basically got the idea from Dragon Sovereign. It's called Phoenix Ascendence and the idea is that it allows the user to enter a more advanced Phoenix force form for a short period of time. Now "how do they get it?" You may be asking yourself, it's simple there are two ways! First is by getting a PHoenix to give a tiny portion (for a phoenix) to a slayer who then after 2-4 days of pure agony will unlock this new form. The other messier manner is by killing a feral phoenix and absorbing the ambiant power it discharges when it goes through it's rebirth stage. The main weakness is that it basically drains the user's magic to the bare minimum and if they try to push too far past the time limit it cna render them in a short term coma. Ok thats it let me know what you think and give some crits. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo Per, sup? Need help with anything, pal? And, have you read Highschool DXD, if you don't then go and do it. But if you did, who's your favorite character. For me, Xenovia da bess. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 00:10, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if I could make two dragon slayers. They are brother and sister. One has Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and the other has White Dragon Slayer Magic. Thanks!InsaneStrawburry (talk) 01:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok basically the time limit is based on the user's magical power, control and how much of the phoenix power they absorb though the maximum is 5 minutes. It also alters the Phoenix Force's look instead of just the markings and talons the user gains the feathers on the forearms from the Drive ability as well. The power stays relativly the same except it allows them to use the more risky spells easier and allows access the user to enter The Phoenix World without special protection. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:38, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's where the Phoenix King & Queen live. Cos they're power is great enough it can cause adverse effects to the enviroment they made their own pocket dimension to avoid that. It's also where the PHoenix Lords live. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Need some help :) Hey, Per-chan, how are you? Hoping, you're doing nice. So... As I have read your article about Sherry Surugan and found it very cool and hard work to do, I eventually came up with the idea of making something like that (yeah, in later time I have some strange ideas), so I want to ask if you can help me somehow with that idea development of some sorts with my character. Waiting for answer, as always and thank you :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 12:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, as I had a clone of Cobra, which was created by Magic Council, then maybe he can had some modifications of his body. But, you see, I can't call my ideas as my, 'cuz they are heavily based on your Sherry's development, so that's why I'm asking you for help, yeah (Poor I =\). So, only things that I came up are near inexhaustible magic power or something less, than that; powered up physical prowess. Anyway, he is a Second Generation DS, so maybe his lacrima can have not only poison powers, for example, and give to him something unique. And also, he can have some interesting Magic Skills too or even something else from DS Magic too. He is a swordsman, so he can have some interesting sword skills and techniques with his unique sword. Maybe I should add to him another sword? Oо So, that's all, by now. [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) It's your turn. Your clones are dissipated and you attempt at an omni-directional attack failed. You're about to be attacked by one of Ars' most versatile techniques. I suggest you take his advice :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 22:08, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes! thank you :PInsaneStrawburry (talk) 23:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey again. You know, for my character, I was wondering if he could be taught by 2 dragons. Like, for example, Igneel and Skiadrum. Then, he would be able to use both elements. I know, it sounds like dual-element mode, but its different in a way. For example, He could use Fire Dragons Roar, AND Shadow Dragon's Roar, then do a dual-element spell, like Shadow Fire Dragons Roar.InsaneStrawburry (talk) 03:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I was tired when I was writing that. Just came back from doing business and I was doing my post for Forest amongst other things. Hope that helps. It gives a clear-cut explanation. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I'm new around here, but I heard I was to come to you concerning unique forms of magic and such. Therefore, here I am, coming....ok, I'm sure I could have said that differently >.< Regardless, I can't wait to talk to you! I have an idea that I'm genuinely proud of myself for bringing. Well, we can talk about it more later. Til' then, it's been a pleasure adressing you miss(I may be wrong, and I apologise if I am). Peace ^.^ keep on playing (talk) 05:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Wow, that was fast! Okay, the idea I had was for two caster-type magics. The first is called Dark Hopper(or just hopper, for simplicity) magic. The magic increases the strength of the user's limbs, allowing them to perform turning them black while it's spells are active. The magic is named thusly as a result of it's users reliance on high speed movement and leaping into the air before crashing down on his targets, similar to a rabbit hopping all over the place, y'know? Im also considering an healing aspect... Anyways, I can provide a reference for the abilities, if you like. It'd just be a link to the place I recieved my inspiration for the magic. keep on playing (talk) 01:22, January 7, 2015 (UTC) It's not space-time warping if you're basing it off of teleportation magic. Also, you never told me to get rid off the ultimate sensory destruction. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 06:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I gotta go check. Anyways, how's the other thing you've said? Y'know, the one based on teleportation magic? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 06:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Logically-speaking, Short-Warp is practically the same thing. It's based off of teleportation magic. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 06:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Again Per, you're still using that concept of space-time even though its under assorted others. It's contradictory. I'll adjust the technique anyways. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 07:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I posted and I changed the content of the technique. It just creates a checkpoint between two points using a beacon of sorts and can trans-locate instantly. There are prerequisites to using it. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 07:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. In that case, could I add the dual element modes?InsaneStrawburry (talk) 13:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Do me a favor and look at my post. Take into consideration of what we said last night and tell me if it's legit. Because I'm about to start class soon and when I'm getting home, I'm gonna be studying and editing Ars. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Can I edit the dragon slayer page and the dual element page?InsaneStrawburry (talk) 23:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Really? Thank you, Per! I'm really happy, and I'm sorry, if I cause you some troubles with request of mine, really. Thank you again, Per and ask me, if you need something more from me :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 00:02, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll just say that Ars endured a few scratches from the technique. Is that alright with you? Also, I might be posting later and later because of intersession and I have other priorities to focus on. I know that the battle officially ends next friday, but I'll try to finish it up to a certain point. However, if you feel the need to end the battle early for certain reasons, the message me and we can arrange something. Does that sound good to you? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Per! Gosh I misses you, you're my strawberry tart. With whipped topping, and chocolate shavings on top. With cacao powder sprinkled over it! I can't resist you~<3 So! Are you almost... Done yet? I'm kind of worried... Knowing how much you get hurt. ;-; "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 01:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I just wanted to add my characters to it.InsaneStrawburry (talk) 03:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE : Magician Circle Hey Persona, sorry for not been online for 5 days. Anyway, about that Magician Circle. Can you please change the name into Arcana ? :P Or... if you can't, then just simply take that one down. I'll only start editing if you change the article's name. Forever And Always (talk) 12:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) F AND A : BREAKING FIRE HEY PERSONA, I SUDDENLY GOT A HUGE PROBLEM WITH MY CAP LOCKS AND IT BECAME LIKE THIS. SORRY FOR DISTURBING AGAIN, BUT, CAN I MAKE MY UPCOMING CHARACTER AS A BIOLOGICAL GENETIC CREATED BY THE MAGIC COUNCIL? ALSO, I WANTED TO BREAK THE LAW OF ARCANA, I MEAN, THE CREATOR OF THE SPELL, CAN HE BE THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN CAST IT FOR MULTIPLE TIMES? Forever And Always (talk) 13:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Per, you need help with spells and the like? Also, I forgot to ask this. Can Sherry use her warps consecutively or is there an interval which she can't use it? It takes time for Ars to warp, thus the reason why he was hit as you explained. I was wondering if Sherry's technique works in a similar manner. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 13:21, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, no worries for replying late. I heard that you where moving so take your time :). And YAY we get to see Rossweiss in new season. (Xenovia still bess girl for me :P, look at Durandal!) And for your spell I thought of "Infernal Hound's Destructive Palm" sorry that I don't have the kanji and/or the other stuff, if you want me to think of another I will lol. I suck at it, lol. Btw, between Vali and Issei who do you prefer as a character?[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 17:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, sorry to nag you once again. I just came here to apologize. I said some things here that sounded really sexist as Aha had pointed out to me there and on my message wall. I didn't really mean it. If you think it's serious, then do what you must. Sorry. Anyways, that's what I wanted to say. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Andrew Intra (Shadow Dragon Slayer, Skiadrum is the parent, and 1st gen) Emma Intra (White Dragon Slayer, Weisslogia is the parent, and also 1st gen). InsaneStrawburry (talk) 21:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Also here's another option for the Darkness Magic spell name, that does have kanji and the other stuff! Phantom Beast Bite (幻獣咬 Genjūkō). Enjoy! -Flies off- B)[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 21:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO, what the hell are you doing Per? Quit spamming my inbox! Why are you deleting all these comments anyways? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Lol, no worries, 'was just surprised is all. I was checking my mail and just replied to a YT comment, left and not even a minute later, BAM! 10 emails, I was like WTF. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC)